Razones
by affy bp
Summary: -Malfoy, existen 1500 razones por las que no deberíamos ser pareja-dije suspirando.-Si Weasley, pero hay 1501 por las que debemos serlo y tu lo sabes..-Baje la mirada derrotada, claro que lo sabia… One-Shoot


**Disclaimer**: Si creiste que yo era en realidad Rowling, siento decepcionarte, no es asi..

**Summary**: -Malfoy, existen 1500 razones por las que no deberíamos ser pareja-dije suspirando.-Si Weasley, pero hay 1501 por las que debemos serlo y tu lo sabes..-Baje la mirada derrotada, claro que lo sabia…

* * *

**Razones.**

Ese Lunes me desperté con trabajos, algo raro en mi. Me apresure a llegar al Gran comedor, evite olímpicamente a mis exasperantes compañeras de habitación y me escabullí hasta encontrarme con mi primo James, del que no fue tan fácil huir así que termine acompañándolo a desayunar.

Ser yo misma a veces es muy difícil, no me refiero a ser una Weasley, una de las familias más queridas en el mundo mágico, me refiero a ser solo eso, solo Rose. Una pelirroja con muchos primos y una inteligencia asombrosa que intimidaba a la mayoría de los chicos.

Es difícil porque aunque tengo a mis amigos y a mi familia a veces me siento endemoniadamente sola y es difícil sobre todo cuando existe también un Scorpius Malfoy.

Es difícil ser una Weasley enamorada de un Malfoy y es mucho mas difícil ser una Rose enamorada de un Scorpius, tener miedo de ser correspondida porque ya no tienes mas excusas para negarte a ti misma que ese rubio arrogante de ojos grises ocupa tus pensamientos día y noche.

-Weasley…-pregunto el que mismo rubio antes mencionado posicionándose enfrente de mí.

-Si buscas a Albus no lo he visto-contesto cortante y regresando la atención a mí plato de avena que de pronto ya no luce nada apetitoso.

El niega con la cabeza indicando que no quiere hablar de mi primo que es también su mejor amigo. Levanto la mirada y me mareo repentinamente al notar que sus ojos se ven más profundos que de costumbre.

-No es sobre Al, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-pregunta suavizando su mirada yo asiento y salgo tras el al pasillo que esta vacio.

Le miro y tengo unas ganas terribles de echarme a llorar. ¿Cómo puedes no sufrir cuando ves al amor de tu vida justo delante de ti y no puedes decirle lo mucho que le amas y echarte a sus brazos, dejarte besar por sus labios y acariciarlo sin sentirte una traidora?

No me queda otro refugio que hacer todo eso solo en mis sueños. Aun recuerdo bien las palabras de mi padre "El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre limpia"

Y si no tendrá su perdón mucho menos tendría el de mi padre. Solo me quedaría seguir encerrándome a escribirle cartas y poesías que jamás le entregare. Seguir mirándolo con su prepotencia natural de un Malfoy, pero con el corazón noble de Scorpius.

Solo verlo me dolía, pero el me lo dijo, solo no verme lo mataría…

-Habla rápido Malfoy yo..

-Cállate Rose y escúchame..

Mi piel tembló con sus palabras que me llamara Rose era inusual casi tanto como su semblante, estaba serio y al mismo tiempo me intimidaba. Siguió hablando cuando vio que no proteste.

-Solo quiero repetírtelo, ya se que me pediste que me alejara de ti, ya se que no me quieres volver a ver, ya se que te rehúsas a admitir que me amas tanto como yo a ti…

-Scorp yo…

-¡No, escuchame!-exclamo interrumpiéndome-se que te niegas a dejarme estar a tu lado, que tu familia es mucho mas importante para ti que yo..

-Yo no dije eso..

-Quédate callada por una vez en tu vida y escúchame.

-Bien, lo siento..-admití apenada, sus palabras provocaban que el nudo en mi estomago se acrecentara.

-Como te iba diciendo señorita "No-puedo-guardar-silencio" solo te quiero repetir que te hare caso, me alejare de ti. Pero no pierdo nada con intentar una última vez: Rose Weasley te amo y mandaría todo al demonio, mis padres, mi apellido, mi familia, todo, si tu solo me dijeras que estas dispuesta a arriesgarte por esto que nos pasa.

Trague saliva.

-Scorpius, yo no estoy tan segura de poder mandar todo al demonio tan fácilmente como tu…-dije apenada

-Lo se…-admitió triste

-Malfoy-dije volviendolo a llamar por su apellido y suspirando-hay 1500 razones por las que no deberíamos estar juntos…

El me miro extrañado y me tomo de la mano con delicadeza.

-Si Weasley, es probable que si. Pero existen 1501 para que lo estemos y lo sabes-dijo sonriéndome con una altivez digna de su apellido.

Baje la mirada resignada, claro que lo sabía..

-¿Cuáles son esas razones Scorp?-pregunte atormentaba.

El no respondió. Me miro con una dulzura rara en el me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo, me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi rostro hasta rozar con el suyo y sus labios se posaron en los míos en un cálido beso, de esos que me erizaban la piel y hacían que las piernas me temblaran. De esos que solo Scorpius Malfoy sabia darme..

-Esa seria una de ellas Rose…-susurro y su aliento embriagador me golpeo el rostro

No pude discutirle nada, estaba repentinamente ansiosa por conocer las otras 1500 razones restantes por mas mal que estuviese. Y junte mis labios una vez mas con los de el, adictivos y dulces.

Y me olvide por un segundo, lo difícil que es ser una Weasley y de lo difícil que es enamorarse de un sangre pura…

* * *

Un One-shoot de una parejita que amo! Rose-Scorpius.

REVIEW?:3


End file.
